Warren Fox
Warren Fox Is a villain from british soap oprea Hollyoaks the villain was on the show from 2006-2009 and returning In 2010-2011 and also made a return In 2016 and leaving again In 2017 he has killed people. Murdering People In March 2007 Warren murdered buisness partner Sean Kennedy by hitting him over the head with a peace of wood and giving him head truama and In December 2008 he murdered his wife to be Louise Summers by suffercating her with a pillow on their wedding day, Back In May 2009 when Warren was suppose to have died In a fire that broke out In the club he owns (The Loft) It was revealed In a flashback that Warrem stabbed and killed Dale Greer then put his body In the cellar and Dale was burried as Warren, In February 2011 Warren shot and killed Kyle Ryder when he was attacking Warrens friend Threasa McQueen and In April 2017 when Warren was led to belive that Bart McQueen was responsible for his sister Katy's death Warren beats him to death, Warren has also attempted to kill many other people such as, Justin Burton, Clare Devine,Brendan Brady and Sienna Blake. Rivalry With Brendan Brady Rivalry With Brendan Brady When Warren returns In late 2010 he starts to go back to the Loft (known as Chez Chez back then) to dig up evidence that he stabbed Dale Greer and dumped his body In their to fake his death back In May 2009, Brendan Brady catches him and they introduce each other later Danny Houston orders Brendan to kill Warren, Brendan later locks Warren in the cellar but they later agree to set Danny up In signing his half over to Warren, It goes to plan Intill Brendan beats Danny to death with a hammer Warren and Brendan dispose of the body Brendan plants Warren's bank card In Danny's suit pocket, In February 2011 Warren helps Kyle Ryder escape to make him look guilty In killing Calvin Valentine to protect Threasa McQueen, Brendan get the wrong impression that Warren killed Calvin Brendan then meets Kyle protending to be Warren telling if Kyle wants to truth kidnap Threasa and her baby he does this and Warren later rings Kyle and Kyle tells him that his only doing what they planned realising that Brendan pretended to be him Warren confronts him and tells him that Threasa and her baby could be killed Brendan tells Warren where Kyle has took them Warren arrives but Kyle knocks him onconcious he later regains it and sees Kyle attacking Threasa and Carmel McQueen Warren shoots Kyle In the back killing, Warren Is later arrested when Danny's body Is found In March 2011 when Warren Is released he tells Ste hay that Brendan killed Danny angered by this Brendan finds Warren and the two have a massive fight In the village the two end up calling a truce, In April 2011 Rebecca Massey comes looking for Warren to scheme against him its later reaveled that she is working with Brendan, She later tries to con them but is later murdered by Silas Blisset and Warren and Brendan are arrested but are realesed due to lack of evidence, Brendan is arrested and charged for the murder of Rae Wilson Brendan ask's Warren to help him but Warren asks him to sign over his half of the loft Brendan refuses and Warren decides not to help him Warren gets his thugs to beat Brendan up when Silas is finally caught and arrested In November 2011 Brendand return to the village to find that Warren has a son Joel Dexter Brendan tries to bond with Joel Warren tells Joel not to trust him In December 2011 Warren plans to kill Brendan and when Brendan over hears Nancy Osbourne talking to Warren's girlfriend Mitzeee Minniver that whole village think that Warren killed Louise Summers Brendan and Mitzeee plot to set Warren up Warren later gives Joel a gun and tells him to get rid of Brendan while Warren is planning on killing Mitzeee but Brendan arrives with the gun tell Warren he killed Joel In self defence Warren then charges at Brendan and the two fight Warren gets the better of Brendan and is about to kill him Joel the bashes Warren in the head the police arrive to arrest Warren and Brendan taunts him one last time, In 2016 Warren is released and has mentioned wanting to get Brendan back but forgives Joel. Warrena Warrena (Warren And Sienna) Shortly after his 2016 Return, Warren embarked in a relationship with Sienna Blake after the pair team up to get Maxine Minniver put in prison. Whilst the investigation is ongoing they continue to work together and live together until Warren learns that Maxine is pregnant with his baby. This prevents him from running away with Sienna after Nancy and Darren Osbourne set her up for her fathers murder. Sienna goes to prison to cover for her daughter Nico Blake (Persephone Swales-Dawson). Later Nico causes Maxine to miscarry by accidentally trapping her in a lift whilst trying to stop Cameron. When Warren finds out he and Maxine visit Sienna in prison and convince her to change her statement. Warren helps Sienna in finding Nico and then goes in to rescue the pair when the Halloween maze is set on fire by Cameron Campbell (Cameron Moore). In doing so he makes the decision to save Sienna instead of Nico, resulting in Nico's death. Despite telling Sienna that he loves her at the hospital, she blames him for not saving Nico and begins a revenge plan. After a while, Warren believes he and Sienna have reconnected and she's moved on. However, unbeknownst to him she's been going behind his back to make herself look like she had a stalker and get to his son Joel. Warren learns of this scheme after Sienna knocks out Joel and accidentally starts a fire in the garage. After they all got out Warren confronted Sienna and was moments away from killing her. However after Joel intervenes he stops and kisses Sienna, saying that was their goodbye kiss. A short while later, whilst delivering her daughters clothing, Sienna vowed to get Warren back but Warren once again kept away. After Warren's son Joel was in some trouble with Shane, Sienna intervened by poisoning him but was eventually told to keep out of it by Warren. After this Sienna convinced Shane to fake kidnap her and ended up calling the police on him to set him up. Warren, believing Sienna had really been kidnapped went to rescue her and the pair ended up sleeping together. The reunion didn't last long however, when Warren learned what Sienna had really done he told her that he didn't love her. A few weeks later, despite initially being ignored by Warren, she informs him that she's pregnant. In April 2017 the pair learned that they were expecting twins. The Many Exits And Returns Warren's first exit was on the 29th May 2009 when he was suppose of been killed In a fire that broke out In the club he owned (The Loft), Warren returned on the 29th October 2010 revealing he surrived the fire and left again a year later on the 23rd December 2011 when he was arrested for the murder of Louise Summers, And on the 26th May 2016 Warren returned again and was released from Prison with the help of his laywer James Nightingale, Warren was released somtime In June and retured the show full time on the 1st July 2016, Warren left again by going on the run after kidnapping one of his twins (The Daughter) on the 8th November 2017. Category:Male Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Gangsters Category:Drug Dealers Category:Fighter Category:Murderer Category:Protective Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Kidnapper Category:Liars Category:Parents Category:Vengeful Category:Honorable Category:Neutral Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Master Manipulator